


Heart of the Mountain, heart of her King

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Allegory, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, Ink, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Place for the ArkenstoneMirror artDrawn in 2016 on the Fandom Battle
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 12





	Heart of the Mountain, heart of her King

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror to art ["Stop, moment!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631958)

  
  


**Сердце Горы, сердце ее Короля**  
Зеркало к арту ["Остановись, мгновенье!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631958)  
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную битву


End file.
